


The Project

by Fiona James (Bluewolf458)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Fiona%20James
Summary: Kirk and Spock are both scientists working on a desert reclamation project on Vulcan. Male bonding on this Vulcan is the norm, and Spock is courting Kirk.





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Duet XIV

The Project  
  
by Sara S. Reynolds  
  
aka Fiona James

  
   
Dr. Leonard McCoy straightened with a weary sigh, and cautiously unkinked his back, stiff from the hours he had spent bending over the microscope. These research jobs were interesting, sure - but boy, did your back suffer!  
  
Well, it was worth it. He had finally pinpointed the organism responsible for the plague that had nearly wiped out the colony on New Paris - a flourishing colony now reduced to a struggling beginning once more... and all because of a mutation of an ancient Earth bacillus that originally caused a disease normally lethal in animals - but it was one which men were also liable to contract, unpleasantly and invariably fatally. Massive vaccination programmes had rendered it rare on Earth. Contagious rather then infectious, merely handling the dead had been enough to cause more colonists to fall victim to the disease, against which there was no natural defence, and which, even in its unmutated form, was usually  devastatingly fast in its action.  
  
Very, very carefully, McCoy put away the slides he had been examining, locking the cupboard; then washed with scrupulous care. There was little they could do for the survivors of the New Paris colony, who were mostly immune to the disease, except re-settle them elsewhere. New Paris, he now knew, was - and would remain for many years - an off-limits planet, quarantined by the Surgeon-General's office, until such time as a routine check established that the disease bacillus had lost much of its virulence. But that would not be for a long time: a minimum of a century, probably much more.  
  
Funny how about 5% of any population always proved to be immune, no matter how virulent the disease, with another 5-10% contracting it mildly enough to survive...  
  
It was for the Surgeon-General's office to determine how this disease, so rare now on Earth - it was many years since the last reported case - had reached New Paris. The domestic animals there, with the exception of the working dogs, a breed that had always been practically immune to the disease, were all native to New Paris and had been unaffected by the plague. The bacilli had to have been carried there by Man.  
  
Yawning - now that he was no longer busy, McCoy realised how tired he was - the doctor headed for the Mess and his long-delayed evening meal. Compiling his report could wait till morning; a few hours' delay now would make little difference. The susceptible were dead; for the immune any delay was simply going to be a delay in being evacuated.  
  
_You really should try to eat more regularly,_ he told himself. _These irregular meals are not good for anyone._ But he knew that he was lecturing deaf ears. He had always been one to bury himself in his work.  
  
The Mess was almost empty when he walked in. Three young lab assistants, fairly new to the base, giggled together at one table, and he wondered, not for the first time, at the ease with which these young girls, so reliable on duty, could turn into apparently irresponsible featherheads after working hours. Well, it was good that they could relax.  
  
At another table a little way removed from the three girls sat the Unit's most controversial personnel, eating in a companionable silence. As the giggles rose in volume, the two men exchanged a look of wry distaste and the human shook his head as if to say _'Women!'- or perhaps 'Youth!'. Or even, considering his close friendship with the Vulcan, 'Humans!'_  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
It was McCoy's considered opinion that Dave Inglis was too serious-minded for a Human. He had never seen Inglis laugh. Indeed, Inglis rarely even smiled, and when he did it was always in greeting, never as a reaction to an amusing situation. His sense of humour - if it could be called that - seemed to be limited to an impassive, almost resigned tolerance of his fellow-Humans' jokes. And Sh'era, of course, was a typical Vulcan, reacting with an almost disdainful 'Illogical' to Human laughter.  
  
Neither man seemed to have any interest outside his work. They both ate overtime; they were both compulsive workers.  
  
Sh'era, as a Vulcan, needed very little sleep, while Inglis seemed able to flourish on a maximum of three or four hours' rest nightly. If they weren't in the labs during their working hours, they could usually be found in the rec room or - occasionally - the quarters of one or the other, deep in discussion; or, as now, eating in the silence that to Vulcans was good table manners.  
  
Two of the senior staff entered the room and the girls, seeing them, fell almost silent, whispering and controlling their laughter. McCoy breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had no objection to their letting off steam, but the constant giggling had been beginning to irritate him.  
  
The seniors passed him on their way to a table, and he nodded a polite acknowledgement. Lynn M'Buto, in charge of computer programming, gave him the charming smile that had most of the Human males on the base her willing slaves before returning her attention to Dr. Lee, the Chinese Head of Medical Research.  
  
It was widely rumoured that the two were lovers. M'Buto was definitely known to have no involvement with anyone else and that wasn't for lack of encouragement by the men. It was further rumoured that Lee wanted to marry her - but would not divorce his invalid wife, who would not even have been aware of it if he had. Victim of premature senility coupled to a rare form of muscular dystrophy, her life expectancy could now be measured in months rather than years, and death, when it came, would only be throwing away the key of a door that had been locked for fully two years.  
  
Watching the pair, McCoy decided that he disbelieved the rumours. Well, it could be true that Lee wanted to marry her but, unless they were both excellent actors, there was a lack of the uninhibitedness between them that would indicate intimacy.  
  
The girls finished their meal and left. Inglis and Sh'era were also finishing; Inglis went for coffee for them both, and on his return to the table they began speaking in undertones, as seriously as they did everything else. McCoy wondered what obscure subject they were discussing this time. The last recreational conversation between them that he had overheard concerned some of the more mystical religious beliefs of the Terran Orient, and he had become lost in the terminology inside thirty seconds.  
  
McCoy finished his own meal, debated having more coffee, decided against it, and stood. He hesitated for a moment, then crossed to Dr. Lee, who drew his attention away from his companion with the delicate politeness of his race. "Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"My report will be on your desk by midday tomorrow, sir. I've finally identified the New Paris disease. It's anthrax, mutated into a much faster and even more virulent form."  
  
Lee frowned. "Anthrax always was fast and lethal," he commented. "You are certain that this was a mutation?"  
  
McCoy nodded. "That's why it took so long to spot. Even though it's been years since a case was last reported from Earth, the facts regarding it are in the computer. The difference in the bacillus was tiny, but big enough for the computer to fail to identify it. It wasn't until I started looking for close matches that I got anywhere. But the question is, how did the disease get to New Paris?"  
  
Lee looked thoughtful. "You think the cause of infection - ?"  
  
"It has to be Earth, sir. On many planets we've seen parallels among the higher animals, but there's never yet been a parallel at the bacillus level. Diseases tend to be native to one planet.  
  
"Some are never contracted by offworlders, no matter how virulent they are to natives of the planet; others are, and they can cause quite nasty epidemics because other races have no natural immunity. Think of Rigellian fever. But this one - only the Terran colonists were affected. The handful of non-Terrans on New Paris were immune: and none of the native animals were affected either. It has to have been a Terran disease." Then, as Lee smiled slightly, McCoy added, "But you know all that, sir."  
  
"I wondered if your deductions would be the same as mine. It had seemed to me that the disease must be a Terran one, for the same reasons you have given. Well, it will be for Earth to determine the source of infection. And also, perhaps, the trading authorities. As I recall, infection could be carried on the wool of a sheep that had had the disease."  
  
"But Earth hasn't reported any cases... and it wouldn't be an isolated case either that a farmer didn't realise was anthrax. It would go through his flock faster'n warp eight!"  
  
"I agree," Lee said quietly. "It is not our problem, however. We have done our part in identifying the disease. I will recommend that anti-anthrax injections be added to the standard shots, at least for the time being."  
  
McCoy smothered another yawn. "If you'll excuse me, sir - Miss M'Buto - I'm for bed. It's been a long day. Good night, sir."  
  
"Good night, Doctor."  
  
McCoy wasted no time in heading for his quarters. He was asleep within seconds of his head touching the pillow.  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
For the next few days, McCoy's time was filled with pure routine. Lee's wife died suddenly - though not unexpectedly - and McCoy dealt with the almost unnecessary autopsy that Lee demanded, saying that if it would help others suffering from the same ailment by providing knowledge, it was necessary. As he worked McCoy wondered if Lee had insisted on the autopsy because he was well aware of the gossip and knew that it would not take much for the gossip-mongers to suggest that he had helped his wife on her way. An autopsy would prove that she had died from natural causes.  
  
Inglis and Sh'era went off on a field trip, intending to be away for a week, studying plant growth on the fringe of a desert area not far from the Unit - part of a newly-established research project to reclaim Vulcan's desert land, much of which was known to have been fertile at one time.  
  
When the two men failed to return on schedule, the alarm was raised and a search party went out looking for them. McCoy accompanied it, knowing that since the missing men had not attempted to contact the Unit, something serious must have happened. He thought back over the last medical reports on both men - Inglis' had been completely normal, but Sh'era's, unusually for Vulcan, had shown certain signs of hormone imbalance. The Vulcan had shrugged it off, saying that he had never felt fitter, and the doctors had not pressed him, realising that Vulcan physiology was a complete mystery to Humans at times - none of them had had more than what amounted to first aid training in Vulcan medicine. Hormonal imbalance had never been mentioned as symptomatic of anything, serious or otherwise.  
  
Now, as the search party made its way to the last reported position of the two men, McCoy found himself worrying about it.  
  
They found the camp easily enough.  
  
Sh'era lay naked in a semi-fetal position some distance from the tent the two men had shared, dead. His body seemed unmarked except where the desert scavengers had begun to eat it; running a scanner over it, McCoy realised that the Vulcan had been dead for two days at least.  
  
"Doc!"  
  
McCoy swung round to see Farrell beckoning him from the tent. There was nothing he could do for Sh'era; he crossed to the tent. "Inglis is dead too, Doc," Farrell said gloomily. McCoy glanced at him and ducked into the tent.  
  
The Human lay, his body covered by a sleeping bag. Under the cover he was naked, and his body was marked with bruises. McCoy studied them, puzzled. The last time he had seen a man bruised like this, it had been the victim of a brutal, sadistic assault - although that victim had also suffered broken bones. Inglis' injuries appeared to be nothing more than severe bruising. His face bore an expression of mingled terror and pain.  
  
McCoy ran his scanner over the body, and made a tentative diagnosis of peritonitis.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Back at the Unit, he carried out a routine autopsy on the two men. Inglis's cause of death was easily found. His large intestine was ruptured - and traces of semen clearly showed that he had been the victim of a savage rape. Sh'era's body showed no sign of injury apart from a bruise on his face and, of course, the raw wounds where his flesh had been eaten.  
  
McCoy sat at his desk, nibbling his lips, unhappy at the conclusion he had reached. He looked up as Dr. Lee entered.  
  
"Ah - you know what happened to our unhappy colleagues, then?" Lee asked, seeing McCoy sitting there.  
  
McCoy looked up at him. "I have a hypothesis - and I don't like it, sir. I don't like it one little bit."  
  
Lee waited, and McCoy went on reluctantly. "Sh'era had a medical a couple of days before they left."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was showing signs of a hormone imbalance. He shrugged it off, said he felt fine, so we let it ride. But his body now... Well, that imbalance is now impossibly high, even in death."  
  
"High enough to kill him?"  
  
"I'd have said not, though it would have made him feel very, very unwell. But... "  
  
"But?"  
  
"Sir, can you pull rank to find out something? Specifically, the basics of Vulcan sexuality."  
  
Lee was surprised into uttering a wordless grunt of astonishment. "Huh?" 

     
"I know, it seems an odd request. But... "  
  
"But?" Lee repeated patiently.  
  
"Inglis died as the result of  peritonitis caused by what appears to have been a particularly savage rape. There was nobody else there to rape him but Sh'era. Even if someone else had turned up, crazy with lust, Sh'era and Inglis were inseparable; they weren't likely to split up, and I'd say Sh'era would have defended Inglis with full Vulcan strength.  
  
"And even if someone else had caught Inglis alone and assaulted him, why did Sh'era die?  Ail that was wrong with him was  that hormonal imbalance that - on its own - shouldn't have killed. him. Hell, I'm talking around in circles."  
  
"I can follow your reasoning. You think that Sh'era suffered an extreme sexual need - a need so strong that he raped his friend? Forgetting his strength?"  
  
"It looks that way. But then what killed Sh'era?"  
  
Lee looked thoughtful. "Guilt, perhaps?"  
  
The two men looked at each other.  
  
"We can't give that as a cause of death can we? And we can't even give it as a cause of death for Inglis unless we can discover if it's a possibility." McCoy was still unwilling to commit himself to the diagnosis.  
  
"I will see what I can discover," Lee promised.

  
  
***

  
  
He learned very little. Sex, it seemed, was the one subject that the Vulcans refused to discuss. Not even a Vulcan doctor would discuss it with fellow doctors.  
  
Reluctantly, because he had to put down something, McCoy listed peritonitis for Inglis. For Sh'era, with even greater reluctance, he gave natural causes. There was nothing else to put.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
A year later, McCoy was transferred to Vulcan, to a post in the recently-developed desert reclamation scheme. He was less than happy about the posting; he no longer completely trusted Vulcans. Fortunately, in his opinion, he was primarily concerned with the Humans in the project, many of whom found Vulcan's heat and gravity enervating. At least the Vulcans in the project were on their home territory, and most of them lived either in their own homes or were boarded out in Vulcan houses nearby.  
  
The Humans, with few exceptions, were in dormitory accommodation on the project base. The exceptions were also boarded out in nearby houses.  
  
As previously, McCoy found the Vulcans with whom he came in contact were unfailingly courteous and quietly even tempered, serious-minded - and humourless. Perhaps after all it had only been Sh'era who was unbalanced. Slowly, reluctantly, he began to relax his distrust... but even so, he continued to make discreet inquiries about Vulcan medicine and medical practice.  
 

  
***  
 

  
  
Jim Kirk glanced up from the reports he was checking and smiled a welcome at the tall Vulcan, reflecting with some surprise how readily he had. begun to accept being - quite literally - courted... and even how natural it seemed. Spock never lost sight of the fact that he was another man - a man, moreover, who was completely masculine. He offered nothing that was inconsistent with Kirk's pride, with his awareness of being a commander - a natural leader - who, in spite of being more recently arrived than many of his fellow Humans, controlled them with easy discipline; and who was readily obeyed, even respected, by the other Vulcans in the research facility.  
  
Of course, this courtship was a facet of Vulcan life that, strange as it might seem to the Humans should they ever become aware of it - and Kirk knew well enough that the idea of such a custom never entered their heads - was completely natural to the Vulcans, who, Kirk had come to realise, regarded the Human preoccupation with heterosexuality with considerable surprise. How could a male remain masculine if he was so preoccupied with women? How, indeed, could a woman remain feminine if she had more then minimal contact with males? Other than her sons, of course, while they were still children. Once they passed a certain age, however, few Vulcan males wished for more than minimal contact with their mothers. That would be to wish to remain a child.  
  
Kirk could understand that, but he could not pretend to understand the ease with which Vulcan woman did seem to lose interest in their male offspring once they reached adulthood. However, it wasn't anything that needed to concern him.  
  
Kirk also fully appreciated Spock's working attitude. He had seen, on Earth, how a Human in his position - or Spock's - frequently expected, even allowed, the personal relationship to  affect the working relationship. He would have been a fool to accept such an advance from any of the Humans working on the project, he knew, even if one had thought to make one. There was not one of the Humans, good workers though they all were, who would not have tried to take advantage of having one of the project commanders as a hoped-for lover.  
  
But with Spock it was easy to keep the two relationships separate. His attitude was, perhaps, a trifle warmer than it had been in the early days, but only when they were alone; and even that could be accounted for by their longer acquaintance now. Kirk knew that none of the Humans could possibly have the remotest idea that the friendship between the chief of the Human scientists and the Vulcan senior computer expert was more than mutual respect. There, now, he was in danger of making the mistake he was so glad that Spock had never made. He pulled his attention from his wandering thoughts to what his friend was saying.  
  
"There are some discrepancies in the latest test results, Jim." To Kirk, his ear attuned to nuances in his friend's even tones, the Vulcan sounded slightly disheartened.  
  
"That's not altogether unexpected," he replied easily. "There are so many variables that can't be altered; we've got to learn to compensate for them." He spoke the difficult Vulcan tongue quite fluently now, although his accent was still noticeably Human.  
  
"I do know," Spock said. He sighed. "it's just... Once it became necessary for you to farm your deserts, you Humans accomplished so much so quickly.    It's a little depressing to discover that the same techniques won't give as instant results on Vulcan."  
  
"Oh, Spock - our results weren't that instant. We'd been playing with land reclamation techniques for three centuries - more - before desert reclamation became a desirable political platform and sufficient funding was provided. It just seems quick because we knew from centuries of trial and error what was feasible - once the money was there the knowledge was easily applied. You've got a much drier planet to start with - Earth always had plenty of water, it was just that so much of it was in the wrong place. Then you've got a thinner atmosphere, higher evaporation levels... We have the knowledge, but the application has to be different. It's bound to take some time before we work out the most efficient method."  
  
Spock smiled wryly. "Intellectually, I can accept that. But... Oh, Jim, you can't understand what it means to Vulcan - the hope that we can reverse the desiccation of our world and restore it - in time - to the fertile place it used to be before the Feuding Years. There was so much destruction in those years - the deliberate defoliation and destruction of the enemy's land, with neither side realising they were harming themselves as well. Indeed, there is some evidence that at least one of the leaders in those days wouldn't have cared even if he had known. He would cheerfully have committed suicide if doing so would harm his enemy. It was perhaps fortunate that he was killed early in the war; if he had not been killed, he might indeed have totally destroyed the entire planet.  
  
"Surak's Reforms saved the planet, but they came too late to stop so much of Vulcan becoming desert. We realise that the desert cannot be reclaimed overnight, of course, but we are anxious - so very anxious - to see the first fields sprouting green."  
  
Kirk caught his friend's hand and gripped it tightly. "I do understand," he said sympathetically. "Believe me, the Humans are just as anxious to see progress. Oh, our reasons may be different - most of us want to prove our expertise in this field if only because Vulcans are so far ahead of us in others. But some of us want it because we've come to love Vulcan - and want to see Vulcan fertile again. And we'll do it, Spock. Never doubt it - we'll do it."  
  
Spock lifted the Human's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know," he murmured. "I do know how seriously you regard this project. It isn't just a job to you. But Jim - what happens if no worthwhile results have been accomplished by the time the contract with Earth runs out? It might not be extended."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic, t'hy'la," Kirk said gently. Although he rarely used it, he had picked up this one Vulcan endearment, secure in the knowledge that no other Human on the base knew what it meant; he was not sure that he was ready yet to let the other Humans on the Project know to what extent he had 'gone native'. As always, Kirk's use of the word when they were alone moved Spock to respond. He drew Kirk to his feet and into a possessive embrace. Kirk surrendered his mouth willingly, opening it to admit the Vulcan's probing tongue, savouring the now-familiar spicy tang as he wrapped his own tongue around the welcome invader, sucking avidly. He was now prepared to admit to himself that no Human woman had ever kissed him so satisfyingly. Spock's kisses could arouse a hunger for more than he had ever before experienced, though he had rarely kissed with this complete abandon. Kirk thought he could guess why; though Spock would now have little contact with her, with a Human mother, he had to be aware that this was not a Human custom - but it was to a Human that he was drawn.    And so he was approaching his t'hy'la circumspectly.

 

  
***

 

  
Kirk knew that an initially more forceful approach would indeed have frightened him off, shocking him; now, however... Now, he could admit to himself - he had not gathered the courage to admit it openly to Spock - that his body was hungry for his Vulcan's touch. But when sometimes, as now, he indicated his affection for his t'hy'las, Spock was more than ready to oblige him with a passionate kiss. Indeed, Kirk knew, from his conversations with Solar, the older son of the house where he lived, Vulcans rarely indulged in anything more intimate than kissing before formally bonding.  
  
But Kirk was beginning to realize that, before long, he would want more than that.  
  
He released Spock's tongue and slid the tip of his own tongue along the length of Spock's and into the Vulcan's mouth. He had never done that before, and Spock's mouth opened a little more in response. He was delighted that his t'hy'lor was at last indicating a wish for deeper intimacy. _Soon,_ he thought. _Oh, soon I'll be able to ask you to make my father's home yours._  
  
Their tongues caressed for some moments, then Kirk pulled back slightly, frightened by the depth of his feelings. Spock let him go, resolutely controlling the urge to pull the Human close and force him. to admit to his growing need.  
  
Instead, he smiled. "I didn't come just to tell you about the results, Jim. I've got permission for us to visit the Crystal Garden. Our allotted time is tomorrow afternoon at the second moran - I've already arranged with the Director for us to get the day off."  
  
Kirk's eyes lit up. Spock had been trying for weeks to book places at one of the rare public openings of the Crystal Garden. There was a long waiting list, and as yet no offworlder had managed to reserve a place.  
  
"Spock, that's marvellous," he said. "I won't disgrace you, I promise."  
  
The Vulcan's smile broadened. "To be honest, I would have been completely unable to make a reservation for you had your behaviour at the other sites we have visited been less than impeccable," he admitted frankly.  
  
Kirk looked startled. "You mean they asked for reports on me?"  
  
"No, no. But all those places are run by the same department, and entry to the more vulnerable sites, like the Crystal Garden, is refused if anyone has behaved in an unseemly fashion elsewhere. I know of several Vulcans who will never be permitted to visit the Gardens because, when they were young, they permitted themselves to behave in an undisciplined fashion when they were on educational tours of certain of the more open sites like Sas-a-shar. Of course, Offworlders seldom visit any sites; few are interested in Vulcan's past, or her natural beauty spots. And if anyone, offworlder or Vulcan, who had never visited any of the other sites were to apply for entry to the Crystal Garden he would be denied because his standard of behaviour was not known.  
  
"But your name is known, Jim; you are known as an offworlder who respects Vulcan Tradition and is truly interested in Vulcan. I believe we may have obtained places to visit the Garden more rapidly than usual because of you - I had expected that we might have to wait much longer for a place. I suspect the Keepers of Vulcan's Heritage are not averse to displaying the beauties of the Crystal Garden to an offworlder such as yourself."  
  
"Are there any other offworlders such as myself?" Kirk challenged.  
  
"No. The only other offworlder to show true interest in Vulcan was my mother, and the women's place is different," Spock admitted. "I must get back to my office," he went on reluctantly, "but I wanted you to get these results at once."  He indicated the printout he had laid on the table.  
  
"I'll check them over - I might see a pattern to the inconsistencies that you've  missed."  
  
Spock nodded. "A good idea - I may be too close to the figures to see anything." About to turn away, he hesitated. "I've heard of a new restaurant you might like to try - shall I pick  you up about six?"'  
  
"I'll get fat, with all the good eating I'm doing." Kirk knew he was only half joking. It was fortunate that Vulcan cuisine, being vegetarian, was not in fact fattening. "I'll be ready."  
  
He watched the Vulcan leave and turned his attention to the new report.  
  


  
***

  
  
The restaurant was indeed good. Kirk, as always, attempted to select his meal from among the more moderately priced items, but this time Spock firmly directed his attention to a very highly priced dish, the name of which was new to him.  
  
"I haven't had kos'rab for years," Spock said.  "Not since Aunt T'Spen died. She made it for special occasions like the First Day of the Rains.  It requires a lot of preparation - she would start work on it first thing in the morning and it wouldn't be served until well into the evening.  She used to buy in the ingredients two full weeks before the earliest recorded First Day just to be sure she would have everything ready.  All the family knew that she expected them to dinner on the First Day of the Rains. The year Aunt T'Spen died, she was too ill to make it and my mother did it for her, but afterwards she said that much as she enjoyed  kos'rab, it was altogether too much work, and never made it again.  
  
"It was a pity; for Mother's kos'rab was even better than Aunt T'Spen's. None of the other women in the family were willing to do it either. None of them enjoyed cooking the way Aunt T'Spen did. I must let Mother know about this place," he added reflectively. "You must have the kos'rab, Jim - I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
  
To Kirk it seemed an expensive experiment, but if the Vulcan's Human mother enjoyed it, he could, he decided, assume that he would too. He had learned that although he enjoyed most Vulcan dishes, there were exceptions; he had never acquired a taste for plomeek soup, which Spock thoroughly enjoyed, and Spock had admitted that he had never heard of a Human who did like it.  
  
The food served, he decided that Spock was right. The kos'rab was excellent, subtly flavoured and satisfying in a way that many Vulcan dishes were not, and he knew that in spite of the price he would order it again. He felt slightly guilty at the thought - perhaps next time Spock would let him pay. So far he held not offered to pay his share, for Solar had told him that it was customary for the t'hy'las to pay everything, and he knew that on Earth he would never have considered asking any girl he was dating to pay her way. But he was chary of asking too much. He was terrified of seeming mercenary, with a memory of one girl he had known on Earth and taken out a few times. He had never grudged what he spent to entertain his dates, but Ruth had seemed to consider his purse bottomless. He had been mildly amused when she dropped him in favour of the town's richest young bachelor (just before he dropped her), mildly sympathetic when the man married her, and not at all surprised when she left her bankrupt husband a year later.  
  
Not that _she_ had been bankrupt. She had managed to amass quite a large bank account during the year of her marriage.  
  
Well, he thought, perhaps I needn't feel too guilty about accepting all this.  
  
By degrees too slight to be noticeable, he had begun to consider Spock a permanency in his life. He was not quite certain where his friendship with the Vulcan was taking him, though he was beginning to make a fairly accurate guess. Solar was talking quite openly now about the day when he would move into Seeka's home, and there had been several mornings when Seeka had left the house with Solar on their way to work, having quite obviously spent the night there. Kirk gathered that that was tantamount to declaring a life commitment to each other; and one or two things that Spock had said...  
  
Could he make such a commitment to Spock, Kirk wondered as he sipped the after-dinner lasli. It would not preclude his taking a wife - Solar's father Sor'va and his bondmate S'alik were both married, though Kirk had seen little of either woman. They had their own quarters in the house, where Solar's two sisters also lived, and only associated with the males on special occasions. But could he adjust to a life where, it seemed, homosexual sex was more highly regarded then heterosexual sex?  
  
Well, Spock's kisses certainly did things to him that no woman's ever had, now that he had grown accustomed to the idea of kissing another male. Just thinking about it sent a thrill through him.  
  
Spock watched Kirk unobtrusively, respecting the Human's abstraction. He had taken his interest in the Human to his mother, asking her advice, and her words came back to him.  
  
_'Most Humans are more bisexual then they realise or care to admit to themselves - especially the men, who are reared to think that same-gender sex is effeminate and weak, if not downright perverted. You'll have to overcome, undermine, whatever you care to call it, the conditioning of his entire life. It won't be easy. You will be helped by his living in a Vulcan household - if he was in the Project barracks I'd advise you to forget it. He's seeing at first hand how Vulcans live, seeing that what you think to offer him is, on Vulcan, an honourable partnership. But don't try to rush him. Take your time.'_  
  
What was Jim thinking now? Was he beginning to accept the idea of being loved by another male, to realise that here such a relationship was normal, no matter how much otherwise it was regarded on Earth?  
  
Then the Human's attention returned to his companion. "Sorry, I was miles away," he said.  
  
"You're not worried about anything?"  
  
"No, not really. I just... Well, suddenly I remembered someone I knew years ago, and found myself comparing her with you. I like you a lot more."  
  
"I'm glad." Spock's voice was very warm.  
  
Kirk put his glass down. "You were right about the kos'rab. That was one of the best meals I think I've ever tasted. Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, Jim." He sighed regretfully. "It's getting late. Shall we go?"

  
  
***

  
  
Everyone walked in the City; the streets, narrow to give some shelter from the burning sun, could not accommodate any vehicle. They walked quite slowly, both unwilling to end their evening.  
  
They stopped at Sor'va's door. Kirk hesitated for a second, testing his resolve, then said, "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"  
  
"Thank you." Pleased, Spock followed his Human in, hoping that Kirk actually knew what his invitation signified in a t'hy'lorate, but quietly determined to move cautiously in case he did not.  
  
Kirk did know. It was one of the things he had discussed with Solar the first time he had met Seeka leaving in the morning.  
  
The t'hy'las was usually the older of the two, although this was not necessary. The t'hy'lorate - the courtship - was usually fairly lengthy, beginning with friendship, progressing to the occasional kiss. The t'hy'lor eventually signalled his willingness to consider a life commitment by inviting his friend into the house after a night out somewhere. Some variable time later he would be invited to make his home with his friend's family, at which time their commitment to each other was publicly made. They set up their own household at any time thereafter that they chose, and it was after that that they would choose their wives, if any. An embarrassed question revealed that during this period they indulged only in kissing - a Vulcan could control and subdue his body's arousal. Full intimacy was normally reserved until after the declaration of commitment.  
  
In his room, Kirk headed for the cupboard. "Would you like a drink?" He was feeling suddenly nervous, wondering if he had made this move too fast for his peace of mind.  
  
_'Don't try to rush him.'_  
  
With another Vulcan, Spock would have taken him into his arms with no further delay; with his Human, he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Jim." He accepted the lasli and affected not to notice when the Human perched on the arm of his chair. They sipped silently for some moments.  
  
Kirk was aware that the next move should be his, but he wasn't sure of how to make it. Then with a mental shrug, he decided that the best thing to do was follow his instincts, at least initially.  
  
He knew what he had initiated, and also that Spock was too considerate to try to take advantage of the possibility that he did not know. If he acted as if he was trying to coax a kiss out of a new date...  
  
He slipped his arm round Spock's shoulders; when the Vulcan looked up at him, he bent and kissed him lightly.  
  
Spock put down his drink, took Kirk's and put it down too, and gathered the Human into his arms. "Jim... Oh, Jim... "  
  
The tenderness in Spock's voice sent  a shiver of longing down Kirk's spine. Already he could feel a tightness in his groin. As Spock claimed his mouth with a hunger that Kirk hadn't suspected he could feel, the Human became aware of his erection swelling uncontrollably.  
  
Much more of this... God, much more of this and he wouldn't be able to stop - and Vulcans didn't indulge an what might be called pre-marital sex!  
  
Near panic, he struggled to free himself. "Wait!" he gasped.  
  
Spock relaxed his grip but did not release Kirk, his good intentions forgotten in the exhilaration of holding his beloved here, in private, where nobody could intrude.:  
  
"Jim? Surely you knew, when you invited me in, what you were doing?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't expect..." He drew a deep breath. "It's a problem that's partly physiological and partly cultural, Spock. I didn't expect it to pop up so soon." He faltered, aware of having perpetrated a lousy pun, before he remembered, with some relief, that Vulcans seemed completely unable to recognise even the most obvious of puns.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well, from what I've been able to discover, you Vulcans can control your bodily reactions. If you get aroused, you can - well - make it go away if you want to. And at this stage of a t'hy'lorate, you don't do more than kiss. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, But at this stage, the kisses will be quite passionate."  
  
"That's the trouble. Spock, Humans can't control their response like that.  Up to a very variable point they think they can, even claim they can, and some can even manage it - for a while.  But that point comes pretty early on. Past that point - well, we've got to go on;  climax. If you keep on. kissing me like that... "  
  
He took Spock's hand and pressed it to his groin. "That's what you've done to me already.  It won't take much more to get me to where I'll need to go on and complete the act - ejaculate," he elaborated, seeing Spock's slightly non-comprehending expression. "If you were to leave quite soon, I could jerk off after you go - " He broke off at the total blankness in his friend's eyes, remembering that Spock wouldn't - couldn't - understand Human sexual slang.  
  
"Jerk off?" Spock asked, curiosity mixed with the puzzlement in his voice.      
  
"Masturbate."  
  
Spock shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jim. I don't know the word." They had been speaking Vulcan, but Kirk had had to use the Terran word in a situation where he didn't know the Vulcan one. But if Spock, whose Terran was perfect - and with a Human mother, it ought to be - didn't know the expression, perhaps the Vulcans didn't have a word for it.  
  
He would have to explain, and the thought was oddly embarrassing. "Bring myself to climax by - by rubbing my penis." He wished he could have used a Human slang term for the organ, but knew that Spock would certainly not understand it if he did.  
  
Spock's eyebrow lifted. "Humans can bring themselves to climax?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Interesting. I have heard it is possible to climax without penetration, but Vulcans always require a partner."  
  
Kirk filed that piece of information away for future consideration, and struggled on. "If you get me really roused, I could do that - but what I'd really want would be for you to do it to me. Humans don't count manual stimulation as being wrong - it comes into the category of 'heavy petting' which, at worst, is counted a very minor peccadillo."  
  
"That seems reasonable, if Humans are as easily and irreversibly roused as you say." He smiled. "It seems logical to accept what is considered normal for Humans in this situation, Jim." _To be granted so much!_ he thought joyfully. _But I must tell him the rest tonight. However, whatever happens then, I will know the joy of caressing all of him tonight - knowing that he considers it right, does not fear to be thought forward or immodest..._ He gathered Kirk into his arms again.  
  
The Human's mouth opened willingly, responding hungrily to his kiss. He explored Kirk's mouth thoroughly, savouring the taste of it, the rough texture of Kirk's tongue as it curled caressingly round his, sucking coaxingly, persuasively. He pressed one hand to Kirk's penis, feeling it swelling, thrusting at his hand through the thick cloth of the trousers.      
  
He felt Kirk's hand move to his groin, and allowed the sensation to take possession of his still almost limp organ. "It would take him some time to discipline his arousal, but he wanted to experience an erection at Kirk's hands, especially if, as he feared, Kirk might choose to terminate the t'hy'lorate once he had heard what he must be told.  
  
"Please," Kirk whispered.  
  
Spock fumbled with the fastening of the Human's trousers, all the time experiencing that odd mixture of joy and awe that he should be given so much - that Jim should feel it right to give him so much.  
  
At last Spock pulled back. "I must not forget that I am Vulcan," he said with an effort. It would be so easy to forget, to allow Kirk to bring him,to climax...  
  
Kirk looked at the penis now thrusting possessively towards him. "How can you possibly control that, t'hy'la?"  
  
"Not easily," Spock admitted, "but I must. Yes, I know; for a Human. it would not be wrong to finish, but for a Vulcan - even for a Vulcan with a Human t'hy'lor - to do so on a first visit is unthinkable." He curled his hand around Kirk's organ. "But I can make this mine." He began milking Kirk gently, then with increasing urgency as the Human's hips thrust against his hand.  
  
Kirk moaned softly, thrusting faster; then with a hoarse cry he came, his semen spurting over Spock's hand before the Vulcan thought it could possibly happen.  
  
Spock gathered Kirk in the curve of his arm, gently removing the Human's persistent hand from where it clutched at the Vulcan penis.  
  
Kirk smiled at him. "That was good," he said. "I wish you'd let me do the same for you."  
  
Spock resolutely repressed the urge to ask, _Was it as good as it would have been with another Human?_ Instead, releasing Kirk, he sat up. "Jim - there is something I must tell you before we go any further. As a Human...    As a Human, how much do you know about Vulcan sexuality?"  
  
"Just that you can control your response - unfortunately"  
  
"That is the least of it.  Jim, all Vulcan males... I can only say _suffer_ from a periodic compulsion to mate. It varies in frequency between three and seven years, depending on circumstances, the individual... and we can be very violent if we are denied - or, at best, very irrational. At that time we are usually driven to mate with a female, since that is the time of greatest fertility; a Vulcan female who is not fertile at the same time as her husband can store his sperm in her body until it is required. Of course, we can mostly father children at other times too - if we want to mate with our wives.  
  
"However, for certain males, this is not possible. Some five percent of Vulcan males are sterile, experiencing the mating drive of pon farr but incapable of producing viable sperm. Since there is an imbalance of the sexes on Vulcan - more males are born than females - the sterile males do not marry. Their mating drive must therefor be satisfied with their male partner."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense." Kirk was feeling disinclined for such serious conversation, but realising that Spock apparently considered it important, he listened.  
  
"Jim, my mother is Human. I am a hybrid - and as such, I am inevitably sterile."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"It is a fact of life with which I grew up. I accept it. But Jim - I desire you as partner. You must consider this. When my time comes, if you accept me, it is to you that I will turn. It is a time of great urgency, Jim; there is rarely time for gentleness. The degree of roughness varies from individual to individual; some males have been quite seriously injured by their partners at that time."  
  
"And if I do not accept you?" Kirk's attention was caught now in spite of the post-sex euphoria.  
  
"It has been known for the unsatisfied urge to kill," Spock answered honestly. "However, I have already survived one unmated pon farr; the odds for my continued survival are good. But I will become violent, irrational - possibly even insane for a period of some days. An unsatisfied pon farr lasts for longer than one that is satisfied."  
  
"Oh, my God!" Kirk reached for his Vulcan, gripping his arms tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jim. Rather, consider yourself. When two sterile Vulcan males pair, each knows that he must satisfy the other's need. If one is sterile and the other is not, it is not unknown for both to turn to the wife of the fertile one to satisfy their Time - but if you marry, you will probably select a Human female who would not understand our ways and would undoubtedly reject any suggestion that I mate with her, even though she knew me to be sterile.  
  
"But even if she did agree - you, and she, would be giving and giving, while I would never once have to submit myself to your frenzy.  
  
"You must consider all the implications, Jim. I would not want to hurt you - but I could be quite rough, nonetheless; I simply do not know. Until a male has experienced a mated pon fair, he will never know just how rough he is likely to be."  
  
"I - All right, I'll think about it," Kirk promised, realising that his friend would refuse to accept an immediate answer - and knowing equally well that by inviting Spock in he had already, in his own eyes, committed himself. And with this new information he had just been given - he could guess that for any injury Spock might inflict, unknowing, on him, the Vulcan would suffer as much and more mental agony, if not at the time, immediately afterwards.  
  
Spock leaned forward, mutely requesting a kiss. Kirk gave him one, gentle and affectionate, then the Vulcan straightened, reaching for his clothes. "I had better go now. I'll call for you in the morning about nine."  
  
"I'll be ready." As he spoke, Kirk scrambled himself into a semblance of decency, pulling on a loose Vulcan robe to hide his nakedness.  
  
At the door they paused and kissed again, then Spock resolutely opened the door. Kirk watched for a moment until the black shadow disappeared into the darkness of the Vulcan night, then he closed the door and returned to his room.  
  
He could not remember ever feeling so happy.  
  


  
***

  
  
Their names were ticked off from a list at the entrance to the Crystal Garden. There were, Kirk estimated, some fifty names on the list; as far as he could see, his was the only offworlder name - at least, his was the only name not written in Vulcan script.  
  
Although it was called a garden, what they would be entering was actually a labyrinth of caves. From the pictures of the place that Spock had shown him, he knew that the upper walls and roofs of the caves were hung with many shapes made of rock salt, some of them perfect crystals, others carved into strange shapes by swirling water; the water that had carved out the caves in some long-distant era.  
  
Measures had been taken in more recent years to protect the area from the short monsoon-like Rains which gave this part of Vulcan most of its annual twelve inches in two all-too-brief weeks.  
  
As they walked down the short path from the gatehouse towards the cave entrance, there was a sudden uproar behind them - a voice raised, shouting wordlessly. Startled, they swung round to see a Vulcan wielding a heavy stick push down the Attendant who tried to stop him and begin to run down the path. There was an expression of wild fury on his face.  
  
He rushed past three Vulcans who seemed more intent on staying out of his way than anything else while a second Attendant gave chase. Spock grabbed for Kirk's arm, meaning to pull him back, but the Human was already moving. He took two quick strides forward, ducking under the stick which  was waving wildly but without any great co-ordination, and dived for the Vulcan's legs, bringing him down neatly. Spock bent and pressed the shoulder of the berserk Vulcan before he could struggle clear of Kirk's grip. Ignoring the fallen man, he turned to Kirk as the Human sat up and reached down to him.  
  
"Jim - are you all right?"  
  
Kirk gripped his friend's hand and allowed Spock to pull him upright, just as the pale-faced Attendant arrived. Behind him were two more. The Vulcans who had retreated hurried past and went on into the cave.  
  
Two of the Attendants lifted the unconscious Vulcan and carried him back towards the gatehouse; the third turned to Kirk.  
  
"We owe you a great debt, Mr. Kirk," he said in Terran.  Despite Vulcan control, his voice was trembling, and it was that more than anything else that told Kirk how shocked the Attendants had been by the incident. "If he had entered the caves, he could have done a considerable amount of damage before he was overpowered."  
  
"But how could anyone so near his Time be away from home?" Spock asked."If he is not yet paired, his father should have seen his condition and guarded him."  
  
The Attendant nodded. "He was on today's list," he said. "He has been waiting for three years for a place. Possibly he felt that he still had enough control to come, and hid his condition from his family. The fool! If he had contacted us, he would have been assigned a place at the next opening for his responsible behaviour. As it is, he will never now be given another permit. We recognized at once that he was unwell, and suggested that he delay his visit. If he had acceded even then we would have held him to have behaved responsibly. Foolish, foolish... He could have caused much damage." He turned to Kirk again. "Your courage has saved some of Vulcan's greatest geological treasures. I trust you were not hurt at all?"  
  
Kirk smiled deprecatingly. "It was nothing, sir. A simple football tackle, nothing more."  
  
"Football?" Even Vulcan good manners could not disguise incomprehension.  
  
 "A game played by two teams, using a ball. Each team attempts to get the ball through the area defended by the other team. It requires considerable skill and accuracy. In addition, it is an outlet for excess energy and also sublimates the Human aggressive instinct by turning competitiveness into a contest where, except for a few bruises, no physical damage is normally caused." Kirk had already explained the concept of competitive games to several Vulcans and had, after the first stumbling and abortive attempts to make his listener understand why Humans should waste time and energy on something as unproductive as sport, taken time to work out an answer designed to give the logical Vulcans could understand and accept.  
  
"Ah - I understand. Some Humans have not yet outgrown primitive territorial behaviour but use these contests as a harmless outlet?"  
  
"Yes, that's about it. As boys we play quite a lot; as we grow older and more disciplined many of us stop - most of those who continue do so because they enjoy the exercise."  
  
"Well, Mr. Kirk, your knowledge of this 'football' has saved one of Vulcan's priceless natural treasures from possible damage," he repeated "It will not be forgotten."  
  
"I'm only too pleased to be of service, sir. I fully appreciate the honour done me by being granted a place on today's list. My visit to the Garden is in itself more than ample thanks."  
  
The Attendant smiled almost benevolently. "Take your time, gentlemen. As you know, each visit is normally timed at one moran, and a bell indicates the end of each moran. You have lost part of your time; you may ignore the bell as you wish. There are four visits today after this one."  
  
"Thank you," Kirk replied gravely. "You are most generous."  
  
The Attendant glanced at Spock. "Your T'hy'lor does you credit, Kay't Spock."  
  
Kirk felt himself flushing at the compliment, even though he knew it to be intended as a matter of fact statement. Spock inclined his head in acceptance, and they moved on into the cave as the Attendant turned back towards the gatehouse.

  
  
***  
  


  
For the first few yards there was only rock, ordinary sedimentary rock - a reddish sandstone - where an entrance had been carved through living stone. The river that had carved out these caves had its exit at a lower level - indeed, it had never reached the surface at this level; a hole, smooth-walled and dangerous, showed where once a waterfall had crashed down a hundred feet or more. Around the hole, except for where a hollowed 'lip' showed where the main current had flowed, lay a number of what Kirk recognised as salt pseudomorphs. His eyes opened wide as he recognised them, for he had thought that these were only found where there had once been a salty ocean, and these were floored over with a layer of limestone hundreds of feet thick. Then he smiled ruefully. The rock was all sedimentary, and of course land levels could rise and fall over millenia.  This must be the graveyard of an ocean many millions of years old, risen high above the current level of Vulcan's shallow seas. He remembered at least one city, once a port, now a ruin high up in the Andes overlooking the Pacific - and hadn't he once heard of seashells found at the top of some of Earth's highest mountains?  
  
They moved on. The cave walls ware not white, as might have been expected, but were mostly a dull brown colour. They were, however, streaked with red and yellow in patterns which were sometimes quite intricate. Hollows where water had swirled interrupted the smoothness of the walls, and here and there on the floor were holes of varying depth, some of them still holding the pebbles, carried there by flood water, that made them. At the corners the salt was carved into strange shapes, many of them quite delicate- looking, giving the impression that a puff of wind would break them loose. Near the roof cubic crystals clung to the walls, sometimes with concave faces, sometimes hanging in clusters where they grew out of each other.  
  
Once or twice they caught up with other visitors who had paused to admire some particular aspect of the cave. Once or twice they were passed by other visitors as they paused to take a closer look at something.    .  
  
The bell rang, but taking the Attendant at his word they ignored it, despite the obviously disapproving glances they received from the Vulcans who passed them, heading out in obedience to the summons. Privately, however, both were determined not to abuse the privilege they had been granted, and - although they stayed until the next bell - they left with it, Kirk sighing with regret and giving many a backward glance.  
  
It had been pleasantly cool in the caves, and the heat struck them as they emerged into the sunshine once more.  
  
When they paused at the gatehouse to sign out, Kirk made a point of telling the Attendants how much he had enjoyed the visit. As they left, he could sense their complete approval of him.  
  
On their way back to the City, he glanced at Spock. "I enjoyed today very much," he said. "Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Spock replied.  
  
"When we get back, will you join me for a meal? My treat?" Kirk asked diffidently.  
  
Spock was silent for a moment, then said evenly, "If that is what you wish."  
  
He was very quiet thereafter, making Kirk wonder that was on his mind. Then the Human decided that Spock was simply thinking about their visit to the Crystal Garden, and also fell silent as he carefully indexed his memory of the place.  
  
He wanted to go to the new restaurant, but when Spock expressed a preference for their usual one, he agreed immediately.  
  
Spock, he noticed, seemed to be following the same rules as Kirk himself, and ordered a moderately-priced item. As they waited for the meal, Spock remained quiet, making Kirk wonder just what was bothering his t'hy'las. He decided that the best place to find out what it was would be in bed.  
  
Spock seemed inclined to linger over the lasli; Kirk had to exercise considerable self-control to keep from rushing him. Finally he finished; Kirk called for the bill.  
  
It seemed as if the waiter was offended by something as he accepted payment, and Kirk was puzzled. He knew that the tip was adequate, for he had taken careful note of the sort of amount Spock normally gave. However, he dismissed the thought almost as it formed. Spock seemed to be concerned about something, and he was more concerned about Spock's troubles than those of an unknown waiter. It probably wasn't much - he had been in high spirits at the Crystal Garden - and Kirk anticipated a lot of pleasure seducing it out of the Vulcan. Perhaps he was just worried about a Vulcan male running riot like that.  
  
Like... Heavens above, that was what Spock had been telling him last night! But that Vulcan had clearly had no-one to turn to or his mate had been away. Kirk had every intention of always being available for his Vulcan.  
  
Spock seemed to be dawdling terribly, too, as they walked back to Sor'va's house - or was it just that he was so impatient? It seemed to take for ever to reach it.  
  
At the door, Spock looked at Kirk. His voice was subdued as he said, "Thank you, Jim. I'll just say good night - "  
  
"Good night? Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"Coming - " Spock stared at him, straining to see his face clearly in the dimness of the moonless Vulcan night. "But... "  
  
"Oh. Now what did I say to make you think I wouldn't be asking you in? Unless... Unless you don't want to come in. Did I shock you too much last night?"  
  
Mutely, Spock followed him in, glad of the moment to gather his thoughts. His world, which for some three hours had fallen about him, seemed to be building itself up again.  
  
Inside his room, Kirk turned, and instantly caught Spock's arms, horrified by the mixture of emotions on the normally composed Vulcan face. "Spock! What's wrong?"  
  
Spock swallowed. "It has to be a misunderstanding, Jim. But... you seemed to know all our customs... I thought you must have asked someone's advice... "  
  
"Yes. I asked Solar."  
  
"Did he not tell you... Did he not tell you the usually accepted way for a t'hy'lor to end the t'hy'lorate?"  
  
Kirk shook his head. "I never asked," he said truthfully. "Oh, I admit we'd been out together a couple of times before I realised that it was more than just friendly interest on your part, and then I kept on accepting because I didn't know how to say no politely and I liked you - I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I thought that... well, that you'd probably lose interest quite soon and the problem would solve itself. By the time I'd realised you were really serious, I'd also begun to realise that I didn't want to stop. So I asked Solar what usually happened, how to show I was interested."  
  
Spock drew a deep breath. "Normally, when a t'hy'lor wishes to terminate the t'hy'lorate, he invites his t'hy'las to a meal and pays for it."  
  
"So that was why the waiter gave me a dirty look! He believed... Spock, there was no such thought in my head, I promise you. I just felt... Well, I just felt that if we're to spend the rest of our lives together, it's about time I started paying my share of the expenses. That's the Human way."  
  
Spock stared at him, joy welling. "Jim..." he whispered. And then they were tight in each other's arms, mouths clinging passionately.  
  
Kirk guided Spock to the bcd and pulled him down; he pushed Kirk back to lie flat, leaning over him possessively. He pulled his mouth from the Human's and kissed his eyes tenderly, then ran his lips over Kirk's face. Kirk moaned softly, surrendering to the ecstasy.  
  
If Spock had managed to retain control the previous night, he was totally unable to do so in the heady joy of knowing that this Human was indeed his. Uncaring, he abandoned restraint...  
  
Afterwards, they lay quietly, wrapped in each other's arms. "Jim... Oh, t'hy'la... "  
  
"I love you," Kirk said.  
  
Spock shivered.    "I thought... you had considered what I had said about pon farr... and when we saw that one today in his Time... that you had decided you couldn't face it.  I didn't blame you..."  
  
"Spock, as far as I'm concerned, I'd already made up my mind when I asked you in last night. I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been quite, quite sure of what I wanted. I felt sorry for that Vulcan today - and determined that you'll never suffer like that. You are my t'hy'la, my partner - I want no-one else."  
  
"Then... you will come and make your home with me?"  
  
"Any time you want."  
  
Spock kissed him again. "T'hy'la... "  
  
"I'll have to tell them at the Base that I'm moving, and my different marital status - but once the routine is over with, I can move any time."  
  
"How quickly can you get the routine, as you call it, over with?"  
  
"Shouldn't take more than three or four days. But - " he grinned lecherously - "you can spend your nights here, can't you?"  
  
"Yes - but I want to claim you openly, let everyone know we belong together... "  
  
Kirk snuggled his head onto Spock's shoulder. "Maybe we'd better go out for a meal again tomorrow night - let them see at the restaurant that we're still together!"  
  
"Yes," Spock said. He leaned his head against Kirk's hair. "A good idea."  
  
Contented, both men drifted into sleep. Kirk's last conscious thought was that if he wakened first in the morning, he would show Spock what it was like to be loved awake...  
  
  


  
***

  
  
Spock raised an unsteady hand to his head, attempting by means of the contact points learned in youth to control the increasing pounding that was not yet an ache but soon would be. He was feeling unprecedentedly irritable, too; Jim had thought three or four days would be enough time for the routine of his changed status to be processed, yet ten days had now passed and there was still no sign that Kirk's Human superior was even beginning to consider the request. Jim was becoming impatient with the delay, too, he knew, although Human morals meant that they were not having the added frustration of waiting to consummate their bonding. Their nights together were a joy to them both, but both were eager to make public announcement of their commitment.  
  
Indeed, it seemed.that the Humans were actually hostile and - without saying so in so many words - objected to their commitment. This latest suggestion - that Jim return to Earth for a year to study new techniques in land reclamation...  
  
On the face of it, it was a logical suggestion, but before the time was up, pon farr would be upon him... and Vulcan knew only too well that away from their own planet's gravity and atmosphere, Vulcans entering pon farr would die, no matter how willing their partner, for they would be unable to compensate for the altered conditions. Even artificially applied Vulcan conditions were inadequate to protect the pon farr male, though Vulcan scientists had been unable to discover just what subtle differences there were in the artificial conditions that failed to meet the needs of a male in his Time. He could neither go with Jim nor let Jim go without him...  
  
Pon farr? No - surely not! Not yet - while this was still unresolved!  
  
But he knew now that it was. He had experienced these symptoms before, and it was  not logical to deny their meaning any longer. He must go home, get his father to lock him up...  
  
The door behind him opened and he swung round, fighting for control, then relaxed slightly as his chosen mate entered.  
  
"Spock - what's wrong?" Kirk demanded. It was clear, even to Spock's slightly confused brain, that Kirk had been brought to him by the certain knowledge that something was wrong.  
  
"It is... it is my Time," he replied unsteadily.  
  
"What?" Kirk stared at him. "But you thought up to six months yet..."  
  
"I can only surmise... the condition has been hastened by the intimacy we have shared, coupled with the uncertainty of what your superiors plan to do."  
  
"Hmm." Kirk looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's not Wesley," he said. "It's McCoy. For some reason he's opposed. He doesn't particularly trust Vulcans, but he won't say why, except that he thinks that people from different cultural backgrounds wouldn't be able to live happily together. Which sounds impressive, but I don't believe it and I'm not going to let him run my life."  
  
He pushed his hair back off his forehead, a mischievous gleam dawning in his eyes. "Spock, can you control for just a few more hours? Long enough that you can leave here without anyone suspecting?"  
  
"Yes. The condition is just making itself felt. Even denied, the... madness... will not manifest itself for a day or two yet."  
  
"Well, I'm not about to deny you. Quite the opposite, in fact."  
  
"But your Dr. Mr.Coy's opinion carries considerable weight. If he is opposed - "  
  
"He can go and stuff himself. I like him, but like I said, I'm not going to let him dictate what I do. Look - first we tell Wesley that I plan a field trip of... a week?" He glanced inquiringly at Spock as if to say _is that long enough?_ And at Spock's nod he went on, "To test an idea I've got, but because of the ruling that Humans, no matter how big the party, shouldn't go off into the Vulcan desert alone, I need a Vulcan along for safety - thank heaven they made that rule! We arrange to leave at once - "  
  
"Jim, they will expect some sort of result."  
  
"Ah, but there will be. I do have an idea, based on those results you gave me a couple of weeks ago. A slight adaptation of something that's been tried that I'm almost certain is impractical; under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't have bothered with it, but it does give us something to try that will let us bring back a result. Once we're in the desert, we set it up and leave it to get on with itself while we attend to... more pressing matters. Once you're satisfied, we check the experiment and come back. After that - well, you'll be clear for at least three years, won't you? There's no reason why you shouldn't come to Earth with me. In fact, it'd make sense for a Vulcan to study those techniques too."  
  
"Jim, you will be out of reach of a doctor if - "  
  
"If nothing, t'hy'la. You won't hurt me."  
  
Spock wished he could be as sure. He had retained enough control to insist that they limit their intimacies to sucking until the formal declaration of commitment, but that would not be sufficient for him during his Time.  And there was another problem.  
  
"What if they refuse permission for me to go with you, insist that they choose your companion?"  
  
"In that case we just both go off sick.    I'd prefer the first way, for if I 'went sick' McCoy would probably try to butt in. I assume Sor'va or your father would refuse him permission to enter, whichever house we went to, but McCoy wouldn't let it rest; he could cause quite a scandal, all in the interests of my 'welfare'." He grinned reassuringly and pressed Spock's hand. "But scandal or no scandal, there's no way I'm going to fail you."

  
  
***  
  


  
They were, however, given the necessary clearance. Like most of the Human scientists in the project, Wesley was becoming somewhat disheartened by the constant lack of progress, and he was glad that someone had an idea he felt confident enough about to want to test. It never occurred to him to contact McCoy, despite the doctor's opposition to the friendship between Kirk and Spock.  
  
Kirk took an hour to collect some equipment which, as well as a tent, sleeping bags and some general camping equipment from Stores, included several large plastic sheets and some hardy pot plants, survivors of the many that some of the Humans had brought with them 'to make the Base more homely' as well as some native Vulcan ones that the Humans had found attractive. The Vulcans, needless to say, had completely failed to understand why anyone would want to dig up wild - and therefore unproductive - plants and put them in pots, simply because they looked nice. Then he requisitioned some supplies from the Canteen and they loaded it all into Spock's air car.  
  
"Where would be the best place to go?"  
  
"I'd like somewhere that has some flat ground, to give the test a fair chance."  
  
"I think 1 know a possible area," Spock said. His voice was fractionally unsteady, and Kirk glanced at him anxiously. The takeoff was smooth enough, however, although their eventual landing was quite rough.    Spock - despite his claim that he could continue to control for a day or two - was beginning to shake; due, Kirk guessed, to the proximity of his chosen mate.  
  
The Human promptly revised his plans.  
  
"Do you want to make love first, before we do anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Yes - I want you, Jim."  
  
Kirk surrendered willingly, eagerly, to the hungry arms and mouth, wondering if sucking his Vulcan would be enough this time - knowing that it probably would not be enough as Spock's need strengthened - and cheerfully determined to give his mate whatever he needed to satisfy him.  
  
Spock pulled the Human's clothes off with rough haste; Kirk reciprocated, the Vulcan's urgency stimulating him more than he would have expected. Spock paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on Kirk's already swollen organ, and the Human smiled. "I want you too, Spock."  
  
By mutual consent they settled, this first time, into the already familiar position, each sucking frantically, unwilling to waste any time on further preliminaries. They climaxed quickly, and lay for a moment before Kirk sat up. He studied Spock anxiously; the Vulcan smiled.  
  
"It's early yet, Jim. I can control again for some hours, if I must; certainly for long enough to set up the equipment. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Put some clothes back on before we burn," Kirk said practically. "Then we'll get started..."  
  
Under Kirk's guidance, they set out the experiment, pegging out the plastic sheets, a large, stone under the centre of each, raising it to form a kind of tent. Under each, Kirk scattered seeds of a fast-growing Vulcan version of mustard, the ideal plant for such an experiment. He left one alone, as a control; he watered the ground under another; gave a third nothing but a large container of water; a fourth was watered and also given a container of water; others were given variously one of the pot plants, or water and one of the plants.  
  
"Condensation?" Spock asked.  
  
Kirk nodded. "Something similar has already been tried, I know - but I thought from the results you showed me that there had been a lack of full application of the idea. So I've extended it a little. I'm fairly sure it won't produce any useful results, but at least the idea will have been fully tested. Now - let's get the tent up, then we can see about our real reason for being here." He smiled encouragingly.  
  


  
***

  
  
When they finally emerged from the tent, Kirk limped stiffly round the test patches, Spock following him with a half-guilty, almost-protective air that did not altogether mask the satisfied happiness in his expression. Because he had expected it, the fact that the test was almost a total failure failed to wipe the grin from Kirk's face.  
  
The seeds had indeed germinated - except in the control patch where nothing had happened. But many of them were already withering, especially those where Vulcan plants had been used as a source of transpired water.  
  
"As I thought - we don't get any half-decent results unless we use far more water initially than is feasible," Kirk muttered as he checked the various plots. "Wait, though - this one looks quite healthy - compared to the others, that is. What did I have here?"  
  
He checked back. "Ah - cactus plants with their stems nicked." He looked over at Spock. "Cactuses aren't native to Vulcan, are they?"  
  
"Not the kind you mean," Spock replied, knowing that his mate was referring to the strangely attractive, prickly little pot plants that flourished almost like weeds in the dry Vulcan air - unlike some of the other imported Terran pot plants, which required so much  water that they had finally had to be thrown out.:  
  
Kirk chewed his lip thoughtfully. "It's a lead," he muttered. "For the rest... Maybe we should be comparing the liquid requirements of Terran plants against Vulcan ones. Maybe most Vulcan plants use more than they transpire..."  
  
"Negative data is still data," Spock offered. "And not all of this is negative."  
  
"I know - but I do wish we'd managed to get a slightly more positive result." He gave a rueful little chuckle. "Silly, isn't it - I came out expecting this - " he gestured widely - "to fail, because we needed an excuse to get away from Base; we've successfully completed what we actually came out here to accomplish, and yet I'm just a little disappointed that we aren't taking back a more positive result." He glanced sideways at the Vulcan. "You're sure you're all right now?"  
  
"Yes, Jim - quite sure." His eyes gleamed affection. "I never thought that pon farr could be so easy."  
  
Kirk grinned. "The way you spoke, Vulcans always assume it'll be difficult - maybe a Vulcan is always tensed up about it, even when he's willing, and of course that makes it difficult. Humans have a far more relaxed view of sex. Maybe it was easy because it never occurred to me to be afraid," he suggested.  
  
"We do regard it as something of a madness," Spock admitted, "but that might be because we can't control ourselves. If our chosen mate is not available we run amok unless we are physically prevented by being locked up. Though I would have expected you to consider it as a form of madness too, if you cannot control yourself once you're aroused."  
  
"Ah, but we don't rouse without the presence of someone we find desirable, and even then it takes encouragement before it becomes an imperative. And of course we can always satisfy ourselves if we've been celibate for a while and the pressure becomes unbearable. So - we could go home now, report a negative result... or we could stay on for a couple of days to see how that plot gets on." He indicated the promising one.  
  
"Certainly we have permission for three more days," Spock agreed. "It seems logical to use them." His eyes were gleaming with affection. Kirk smiled as he offered his mouth for a kiss, and Spock claimed it hungrily. "Oh, Jim - I feel that I can never have enough of you... "  
  
Kirk grinned broadly. "And to think..." he began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Humans, even here, think of Vulcans as 'cold fish'. Frigid. Uninterested in sex, or - "  
  
"Then why are your superiors so opposed to our bonding?" Spock sounded troubled.  
  
"Not my superiors. McCoy. I told you his reasons - though maybe you weren't in a fit state to grasp them."  
  
"Yes, I remember. It does sound well, Jim, and if I were not personally involved I believe it might convince me... I wonder... As a doctor, he may have been able to learn about pon farr; I suspect that that is the 'cultural difference' he means."  
  
"You could be right." Kirk scowled, thinking, trying to remember. "There was something he said once... before I really got to know you. It was just a passing comment, and I didn't pay much attention... he wasn't even speaking to me, it was just something I overheard him saying - one of those things you can hear out of context that - in context - really means something different from what you thought it meant. It was something about 'if a Vulcan loses control, watch out'... Spock - do you suppose that he could have encountered an unbonded Vulcan in his Time?"  
  
"If he did," Spock replied seriously, "then I can finally understand his motives in obstructing us."

  
  
***

  
  
The readings from the one plot remained hopeful after the rest had withered, and it was with some satisfaction that they packed up to return to Base.  
  
They landed to be met by an immediate request for Kirk to report to the Base commander.  
  
"Come on, Spock," Kirk said. "If this is my orders to return to Earth, I want to request that you accompany me."  
  
They found Wesley in his office. With him were McCoy and - to their surprise - Spock's father. They glanced at each other, Spock's eyebrow on the rise.  
  
"Well?" Wesley asked immediately, forestalling any comment that either of his companions might have made. "Any results?"  
  
"Yes," Kirk replied promptly, at least half of his attention on McCoy, the man who, he was sure, had been delaying their bonding. "There seems to be a possible lead in encouraging the growth of Terran cactuses then using them to provide a moist atmosphere under plastic sheeting. I think, too, that we should assign a group to determine the liquid requirements of Vulcan plants as opposed to Terran ones."  
  
Wesley looked sideways at McCoy. "Well?" he said.  
  
Kirk glanced at Spock, sending him a silent message. _He **was** suspicious._  
  
Wesley turned back to Kirk. "Unfortunately, you'll have to leave others to continue your work. We've secured a place for you on a course in the latest developments in land reclamation, and you'll leave on the first available transport. That will give  you time to write up the results of your tests along with any suggestions you may have to extend what you did."  
  
"I see. May I request that Spock accompany me? It seems logical to include a Vulcan on such a course, and although Spock's work is mostly with the computerised results, he does know a fair amount about the practical side of what I'm doing."  
  
Three pairs of eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Spock?" Sarek asked.  
  
Spock lowered his head. "I would wish to accompany him. We have worked well together; and it does seem logical for a Vulcan to go on such a course. Together we may well learn much of value - we can discuss the material offered and we may well think of some questions that will let us expand the scope of the course."  
  
McCoy stared at him. "I thought Vulcans couldn't leave - " he began, then cut himself off sharply.  
  
Spock looked calmly at him. "There is no reason why I should not go to Earth," he replied evenly.  
  
"But if you leave... "  
  
"Since you clearly know the reason why it is unsafe for Vulcans to leave home at certain times, I am compelled to inform you that my Time is past."  
  
"Past? But... When, dammit?" He seemed to realise that the question was offensive, and hurried on. "I thought you wanted Jim - "  
  
"It is possible to do two things at once," Kirk said, a trace of smugness colouring his otherwise bland tones.  
  
"Two things... Then when you want off into the desert - "  
  
"It was my privilege - and my pleasure - to serve my bondmate's need, even although - thanks to the delaying tactics employed by my race - " he chose not to accuse McCoy directly - "we had not made formal acknowledgement of our commitment."  
  
McCoy groped for his scanner. "Are you sure you're all right?" he demanded.  
  
"Never felt better," Kirk assured him.  
  
McCoy pointed the scanner at him and studied the readout. He seemed to slump. "Well, this agrees - but I still think you were foolhardy."  
  
"So I told him, Doctor," Spock said quietly, "but if we had simply reported sick and gone off duty, would you have let Jim come anywhere near me?  
  
"No," McCoy admitted.  
  
"Maybe now you'll tell us why you were so opposed to letting me bond with Spock?" Kirk challenged.  
  
McCoy sighed. "Because I'd seen a Human/Vulcan bonding that failed. Both died - the Human of a ruptured gut, the Vulcan..." He shrugged. "You never saw Sh'era and Inglis apart. They were devoted to each other... but Inglis didn't have the stamina to take Sh'era in pon - in his Time. There were signs that he'd tried to get away, that Sh'era had forced him..."  
  
"It can happen," Sarek said softly, "but rape inside a bond is most uncommon. It seems more likely that they were not in fact bonded. And - were they on Vulcan?"  
  
"No." Understanding dawned on McCoy's face. "No - they weren't!"  
  
"It seems most likely, then, that Sh'era's Time came upon him unexpectedly or he would have attempted to get back to Vulcan - that he turned instinctively to his friend, who was unprepared - and the stresses prevented him from forming even a temporary bond. Then, once Inglis was dead, Sher'a's death became inevitable."  
  
"I see," McCoy murmured. He glanced at Kirk. "How prepared were you?"  
  
Kirk grinned. "Spock was very open with me. I knew exactly what to expect - especially since, the day before I accepted him we encountered a Vulcan who had... lost control."  
  
Shock showed on Sarek's face. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Spock's expression was one of unconcealed pride. "Jim pulled him off his feet with what he called a 'football tackle' and I applied a neck pinch."  
  
"You knew?" McCoy whispered. "And you still decided to go ahead?" It was clear that he could not understand how anyone could choose to face such frenzy.  
  
"It was quite clear to me that it would not have happened if the man had had anyone to turn to."  
  
"Well, I think you were pretty damned lucky," McCoy growled. "I withdraw my objections, Commander. I still think it could have been a mistake, but they got away with it. But next time - " he glared at Kirk - "next time, make sure you're within reach of a doctor - just in case!"  
  
"I have every intention of doing so, Doctor," Spock told him. "As Jim said, it was only your hostility to our bonding that drove us into the desert on this occasion. I would not normally be so careless of my bondmate's welfare, even in the first days of my Time."  
  
Sarek looked from Spock to Kirk to McCoy, and finally at Wesley. "Then my son's bondmate may come and make his home with us?" he asked pointedly.  
  
Wesley nodded. "Since Dr. McCoy has withdrawn his objections."  
  
"Good;" Kirk said briskly. "Spock, how soon can we declare our bonding?"  
  
"Tonight," Spock replied. "Will Sor'va and his bondmate stand for you?"  
  
"I'm sure they will," Kirk answered.  
  
"Sarek and Ser'tu will accompany me to escort you home," Spock said, "if Sor'va and his mate agree that I am a fit bondmate for you." He turned to his father. "Will you book a marriage table for us at 'The Quiet Diner'? We have been in the habit of eating there, and it seems only right that they should serve the formal meal."  
  
Kirk was looking at Wesley. "Commander, when do you want us to leave for Earth?"  
  
Wesley grinned. The first available transport leaves about a week from now," he said slyly. "Will you be wanting a honeymoon, or have you already had it?"  
  
Kirk grinned back. "You could say we've had it, but the trip back to Earth will give us a second one - as long as you make sure we have a double cabin!"  
  


  
***

  
  
Spock accompanied Kirk back home that evening to speak to Sor'va and his bondmate S'alik, who - it must be admitted - had been waiting for the information that Kirk was to move to Sarek's with as much certainty as they had been waiting for Seeka to ask Solar to join him.  
  
"I hope that it does not inconvenience you to stand for Jim, and to join us tonight?" Spock concluded his invitation.  
  
"We will be honoured," Sor'va answered.  
  
Spock touched Kirk's hand."I will be back inside the hour," he promised. Kirk smiled back.  
  
Sor'va turned to him as the door closed. "Come, Jim," he said. "I think that you do not have a bonding robe - but I am sure that Solar will not object if you borrow his."  
  
"Let's check my own things first," Kirk said. "I might have something suitable." He, too, was sure that Solar would not object, but a streak of romanticism in him wanted to have his own bonding robe.  
  
_Of course,_ he thought as their check of his wardrobe proved blank, _I can always keep Solar's and buy him a replacement._  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
He wasted no time in washing and changing, with Sor'va telling him what to expect, but even so he was barely ready when the expected knock came.  _Spock certainly moved fast!_ he realised.  
  
Escorted by the older Vulcans, he went to the door. Sor'va opened it.  
  
Spock waited there, Sarek and Ser'tu behind him. Kirk smiled at him as Spock spoke formally to Sor'va.  
  
"I come to claim my mate. May I be forever shamed if I fail him in any way."  
  
Sor'va stood aside. "Your mate awaits," he replied. "I give him into the keeping of your House."  
  
Kirk took one step forward. "I thank you for your care of me," he said carefully to Sor'va, then turned to Sarek. "I will be an obedient son of your house, Father of my chosen one."  
  
Sarek lowered his head in acceptance. "I welcome my new son."  
  
They fell into step Kirk with Spock in front, Sarek and Sor'va as the elders of their Houses behind them, Ser'tu and S'alik bringing up the rear. There was welcome in the restaurant and a set meal, most of which, Kirk was glad to see, consisted of items he enjoyed, though there was one dish totally unknown to him, which was served right at the end of the meal - Spock told him later that it was reserved for bonding feasts. Then there was the final walk to his new home.  
  
Sor'va and S'alik left them at the door; they would pay a formal visit next day. Inside, Sarek said merely, "Welcome, my son." And then Spock was escorting him up a flight of stairs to their bedroom.  
  
Inside, Kirk turned to Spock. "At last," he whispered. His arms went round his Vulcan's neck.  
  
Spock held him close. "Would you have liked some of your Human friends to be present?" he asked. "I forgot to ask, I was so intent on bringing you home at last. If - "  
  
"They would have been out of place," Kirk told him. "Maybe we can have a meal somewhere with some of them - possibly the night before we leave for Earth." He pressed his mouth to Spock's, his lips opening invitingly.  
  
The Vulcan promptly forgot about the other Humans once more as he set about proving to this one Human just how much he was wanted and needed...  
  



End file.
